The Day You Went Away
by Lucky Chan
Summary: Keiko mourns for her loss, and remembers the day when Yusuke left them...for good.


** The Day You Went Away**

**by Misty**

Keiko sat up from her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Yusuke_…she thought. 

_Well I wonder, could it be? _

When I was dreaming 'bout you baby 

_You were dreaming of me? _

Keiko's chest heaved with her sobs. _In my dreams I can see him, and yet in reality he's gone…oh, Yusuke, why did you have to leave me? _

She hugged her pillow, sobbing harder. _Maybe he *will* come back…someday…could it be possible? _

_Call me crazy…_

"Keiko, I will come back, I promise." 

He said that in her dream, so, maybe… 

_Call me blind… _

No. Dreams are just dreams. They were just mere illusions, and she would just have to snap back to reality. 

He would never come back, even if she wished it with all her heart for it to be true. 

She sighed, and was about to go to sleep, when suddenly a small figure stepped out of the shadows. 

"Mommy…are you all right?" 

Keiko started, and glanced at a little girl, standing right beside her. The child ran to her and hugged her tightly. 

"I couldn't sleep," Misako, her four-year-old daughter, explained softly. "I came to your room, and I heard you crying…" 

"I'm okay, really," Keiko said, forcing a smile. 

'You miss Daddy, don't you?" 

On normal days, Keiko would have been mildly amused at Misako's frankness, but right now she felt like sobbing again. But still, she managed to whisper, "Yes, of course." 

"Don't worry, mom, he'll surely come back, right?" 

"I don't know, Misako…" 

Her daughter pouted. "I hope he comes back soon. It's been such a long time…" 

"Yes—it's been—a year--" 

Keiko's voice failed her entirely, and she broke down, right in front of Misako. 

Misako looked at her worriedly. "Mommy…don't cry, please…" 

"I miss him so much, Misako!" Keiko sobbed, clinging to her child for comfort. "Why did he have to leave us? Why?" 

_To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time… _

Misako glanced uncomfortably at her mother. "Okaachan--" she began, but Keiko cut her off. 

"I'll be fine, Misako," Keiko said, in a voice she hardly recognized as her own. "Please…just go back to bed." 

Misako obeyed reluctantly, and stepped out of the room, leaving Keiko to her own thoughts. 

_Did I lose my love to someone better?_

_And does she love you like I do? _

"Keiko, Yusuke's left you for good." 

Her friend Kaori's words came back to her. 

Kaori was a friend from high school, and she never exactly did like Yusuke, even before. But she had always been supportive of Keiko, but when they talked to each other just the other day, Kaori seemed really upset. 

"Keiko…I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" 

Keiko had prodded her, fighting the tears that sprung to her eyes. Kaori relented with some persuasion, and went on. 

She bit her lip, trying to tell Keiko in a nicer manner. "You see… I saw Yusuke with another girl last week." 

Keiko glared at her. 

"I'm sorry, Keiko-chan," Kaori went on, mistaking Keiko's glare for one of denial about Yusuke. "I was passing by this street, you see, and someone bumped me. It was unmistakably Yusuke, with this really pretty girl." 

Keiko still didn't speak. 

"Keiko, Yusuke is really a BIG jerk, and you have to understand that--" 

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Keiko shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Yusuke will never do that to me. He loves me! And I love him!!!" 

_I do…You know I really, really do…_

"But Keiko--" 

Keiko left her friend angrily. She knew her friend was just trying to be kind to her, and Keiko couldn't blame her. Kaori just didn't understand the circumstances that surrounded Yusuke's disappearance. But she was just too infuriated that she forgot all that. 

_But hey, so much I need to say_

_Been lonely since the day _

_The day you went away _

She wanted so much to hold him in her arms right now. But it was too late for that, for he had already left her. 

She really was lonely. She missed the things she never thought she would miss in him: his wacky sense of humor; his obvious optimism that could sometimes be mistaken for carelessness; the way he always teased her…all those including even his good qualities. 

_So sad but true _

_For me there's only you _

_Been crying since the day _

_The day you went away _

Now, not a single night went by that she didn't cry. Everything reminded her of Yusuke, even Misako, who was a splitting image of her father, save for her dark brown hair. And whenever she thought of Yusuke, a feeling of sadness would wash over her, and she would just give to the sorrow and weep. 

_I remember… _

Every now and then, although it was too painful to think about it, she remembered the day Yusuke left them. 

_Date and Time _

_September twenty-second _

_Sunday twenty five after nine _

It was just an ordinary Sunday for her. She was just in her room, playing with Misako happily. Everything was perfectly all right, until Yusuke came into the room. 

_In the doorway _

_With your case _

Keiko stared at the suitcase in his hand. "Yusuke…" she started. 

"I'm going, Keiko," Yusuke said, a determined look in his eyes. 

So…today was the day. September 22, a day that would change their lives forever. 

It was the day that marked the beginning of the Ma Kai Bujutsukai. 

Keiko hurried outside, slamming the door so Misako wouldn't hear them. "We talked about this before, Yusuke." She glared at him. "If you go, you will not only be turning your back on me, but on Misako as well!" 

"I really need to go," Yusuke said, in a soft, gentle tone that he rarely used. "I made a vow." 

"You just want an opportunity to fight!" Keiko shouted. "What, is life with me getting too _boring_ for you?!" 

"No, Keiko, it's not like that," Yusuke said helplessly. "My people—father's people—need me." 

"Enki isn't good enough for them? Why not leave the Ma Kai to him?" 

"Keiko--"Yusuke said, now a desperate tone in his voice, "Some youkais have been plotting to kill Enki. And if he dies, what then? The whole Ma Kai would thrown in turmoil. Even the Ningen Kai will be affected. That's why I have to be there in the match, to ensure that no evil youkai triumphs in the tournament today." 

Keiko glared at him, knowing that Yusuke could readily come up with any excuse just to leave. "And who told you that? Some Ma Kai busybodies?" 

"Koenma himself told me." 

Keiko looked at him, and saw that he was indeed serious. It was rare that she saw Yusuke with such a grim expression on his face, but he had it now. 

"Yusuke…" and she started to cry. 

_No longer shouting at each other _

_There were tears on our faces _

Yusuke held her in a tight embrace. 

"Kurama and Hiei are both lying wounded in the Ma Kai," Yusuke explained somberly. "They tried to protect Enki, but even they were defeated by those youkais. Those youkais are shameless cheats. They will attend the tournament today, and I have to battle them. I have to go because I am Ma Kai's—and all the three world's-- only hope…" 

"You almost died in the last match," Keiko cried. "How am I to be sure that you _will _be back?" 

"Just take my word for it," Yusuke said, and he grinned that old, confident smirk of his, but somehow it made Keiko cry all the more. 

"But what about Misako?" 

"Just take care of her when I'm gone," he said. "Tell her I'm going to a convention or something." 

"Yusuke…please…" she pleaded, but it was all in vain. 

Yusuke released her, and he walked away. 

He grinned at her, and disappeared into the night. 

_And we were letting go of something special _

_Something we'll never have again.._

It was the last time Keiko had ever seen him. She didn't know why, but that night, she had a feeling that an approaching danger that would befall Yusuke, but she ignored it, thinking that maybe she was becoming too paranoid. 

But still… 

_I know…I guess I really, really know… _

And she was right. Yusuke was never heard from again. 

But hey, so much I need to say 

_Been lonely since the day _

_The day you went away _

Because on that very same day, during the opening ceremony of the Ma Kai Bujutsukai, the whole stadium blew up. 

And Yusuke was in it. 

_So sad but true… _

They said that a bomb had been planted in the stadium just before the ceremony. They caught the fiends who plotted the crime, and executed them. But even that couldn't lessen Keiko's sorrow. 

The death of those youkais will never to bring Yusuke back. He left Keiko a widow, and Misako an orphan. She never knew such pain existed. She began to sob again on her pillow, calling out his name, again, again, and again. 

_For me there's only you _

_Been crying since the day _

_The day you went away…_

_Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone? _

_How could I carry on? _

_'Coz I've been missing you so much I have to say _

_Been crying since the day _

_The day you went away… _

Botan had tried to reassure her that there was a possibility that Yusuke was still alive, because his soul still hadn't gone to the Rei Kai. His body wasn't found either in the stadium. 

But then again, all that remained in the stadium after the incident were little bits of ash, and corpses charred beyond recognition. And most of the souls of the victims didn't go to the Rei Kai, for reasons that were beyond Koenma's comprehension. 

The best alternative that the Rei kai prince could offer was that maybe he was reincarnated into a new family, and he was happy somewhere, out there. 

That gave Keiko little comfort. 

_Yusuke will never come back,_ Keiko thought, anguished. She was so tired of waiting, of the endless hoping and praying. Yusuke was dead. DEAD. 

_How I wish that day never happened… _

_The day you went away… _

She pictured him putting an arm on her right now, trying to comfort her, just as he always had. She sighed, visualizing his smile, and his laugh, and he would say— 

"_Keiko…" _

Keiko straightened, shocked. That voice— 

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Keiko's eyes brimmed with tears. She knew that touch. It seemed so impossible, but it really seemed as if… 

She looked up, afraid that she was just dreaming. 

"Keiko, I'm back…" 

A single tear rolled down her cheek. It was true…it really was… 

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

She embraced him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. "You're alive! You're alive!" She reached out to touch his cheek. "You're not a ghost, right! You're—you're for real!!!" 

"Keiko," Yusuke said, holding her tight. "I'm so sorry that I only came back now. Could you ever forgive me?" 

"Why did you come back only now?" she demanded, almost angrily. 'You have _no_ idea on what I went through…" 

Yusuke hugged her, hurt. "After having escaped from the stadium, the shock of the blast made me lose my memory for a while. I somehow found my way to the Ningen Kai, and wandered all over Japan. A certain family took me in. Sakura-san, my "sister", helped me ask around for some people who knew me. I'm…I'm so sorry, Keiko, I only remembered you just recently…I…I can't believe I forgot you…" 

"Shh," Keiko said, putting a finger on his lips. "It's okay. What matters is that you're back." So that was probably why Kaori had seen Yusuke with another woman. He was probably with Sakura. 

"Keiko…I'm glad to be back…" 

"Me too…I…really missed you…Yusuke…" 

And they shared one, sweet, tender kiss, both never wanting to let go. They were finally reunited, and Keiko fervently hoped that they would never part again. 

She was still crying, but now, those were tears of happiness, of rejoicing that her love was finally back. 

Yusuke clasped her hand, and together, they went to Misako's room, to tell her the good news. 

_The day you went away… _

_The day you went away… _

_And now you're back…Yusuke…kimi wo aishiteru… _

~OWARI~ 

_Author's Notes: AH! Finally, it's finished! I've had this idea for such a LONG time already, and I've only gotten around to posting it now. ^_^ Hope you guys like it, and please, comments, onegai? _

_btw, thanks to Manille-san...I got the name Misako (which is actually the name of Yusuke and Keiko's daughter in her story! ^^;;) from her. I just really liked that fic a lot, I unconsciously used the name..anyway, Manille-sama, thanks! ^_^_

_Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the song. They were just borrowed for the sake of your enjoyment. Don't sue (you won't get anything from me anyway, since I don't HAVE money. So there. :p) _


End file.
